Coming Home
by hansonkali
Summary: Haley James is Opie's half-sister and she left Charming after high school. Now several years later she is returning to get away from Nathan Scott's unwanted attention.


_This is a OTH/SOA crossover. Jaxley is my fave crossover ship for both shows. If you like Nathan Scott then I am sorry, for the sake of the story he is a bad guy. Trust me I do really like Nathan as my fave OTH ship is Naley._

* * *

Coming Home Chapter One

Haley James chewed on her lip as she sat at the hospital where she worked here in Tree Hill. She was only an intern so far but she was hoping to get higher up in the ranks one day. She wanted to be a OBGYN at some point.

"Earth to Hales," a bubbly voiced said from beside her and Haley turned her head, a smile coming onto her lips as she came face to face with Peyton, her roommate and co-worker at the hospital.

"If it isn't the wicked witch of the south," Haley joked before sticking her tongue out at Peyton. "I didn't notice you at the apartment this morning. Let me guess, you stayed the night at Lucas's?"

Peyton nodded before standing from the bench and changing into her scrubs. "Yep, we went out for drinks last night after I got off and I guess one thing sort of lead to another," she shrugged. "I think I'm falling in love with him Haley," she confessed knowing she hadn't felt this way for anyone except Jake but he had left Tree Hill a few years back now.

Haley forced a smile on her lips as she listened to Peyton talk about being in love with Lucas. Peyton's words were a reminder of the fact that Haley was still single though she didn't want to be and she was sure if Lucas's half-brother had his way she wouldn't be for much longer, but Haley couldn't find it in her heart to love Nathan back. At least not the way he wanted her too.

"I am happy for you P. Sawyer," she smiled as she too stood from the bench. "Tell me more about your romantic rendezvous with Lucas at lunch," she continued knowing that she needed to go clock in and start her rounds. She was hoping that today Nathan Scott didn't find another dumb reason to end up in the emergency room. He had done that all month and Haley knew it was because he just wanted an excuse to see her.

Leaving the locker room she hummed to herself as she went to clock in. After doing that she listened to the head nurse who handed her a chart.

"I really don't want to know why this guy is in here again Haley," Hannah muttered as she eyed the intern. "But again he is asking for you like always so you are going to be his nurse. Make it clear to him he has to stop being so lovesick over my favorite intern," she smirked before walking off.

Haley took a deep breath before looking down at the chart after Hannah walked away. She wasn't surprised when she saw Nathan's name staring back up at her. She knew from Hannah's words it would be him. Shutting the chart, she turned and headed to the room where Nathan was.

"Haley," Nathan smirked to himself when he saw Haley walk into a room. "What a surprise to see you again," he said trying to sound as surprised as he could."

Haley glared at Nathan, "Don't give me that bullshit Scott," she told him as she used his last name instead of his first. "I know this isn't a surprise for you because you asked for. I also know there is probably nothing wrong with you because there hasn't been anything wrong for the last month. You're just here to ask me out so get it over already so that I can reject you."

"Ouch," Nathan frowned, pretending to be hurt by Haley's words but he wasn't. Every rejection she gave him just made him more determined than ever to finally score a date with her. "I have two tickets to see Chris Keller tonight," he smiled knowing from Peyton's constant visits to his and Lucas's place and hearing Peyton talk about Haley that Haley loved Chris Keller. "I know he is your favorite singer and I was hoping you'd say yes."

Hearing Nathan's words Haley was almost tempted to say yes but she knew if she did it would give Nathan the wrong impression. It would make him think that she loved him when she didn't. It would make him think she wanted more from him.

"If I say yes you will leave me alone?" Haley asked curiously finally breaking the silence that had enveloped the room.

Nathan nodded his head yes in response to her question. "Does that mean you will say yes?" he asked her hoping that it did. He knew eventually his charm would win just like he also knew he was lying by saying that if she said yes he would leave her alone. One day Haley James was going to be his wife and the mother of his children.

"Then I will go," Haley sighed giving into his request this one time. What would one time hurt her? "Now please leave the hospital," she told him sarcastically before turning her back and leaving the room.

* * *

Later that night Haley looked down nervously as she unlocked her apartment door. Nathan had insisted on seeing her inside even after she assured him that she was fine to go in by herself. Unlocking the door finally, she let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding as she opened her door.

"I guess I won't be seeing you again," Haley smirked as she stepped inside, starting to shut the door though she soon raised an eyebrow when Nathan stuck his foot in, stopping her from shutting the door all the way.

Nathan looked down at Haley, a smirk on his lips again. "Now is that anyway to treat a guest?" he asked her, before pushing his way inside, shutting the door behind him. "Not even asking if I want to come in for a drink or anything? Not even seeing if I want a goodnight kiss?"

Backing away from Nathan, Haley swallowed hard. "I...I didn't see the use in asking you in," she whispered hoping he didn't catch it when she had stuttered. "You better leave though. You may wake Peyton up," she lied. She remembered over lunch that Peyton said she and Lucas had another date planned for tonight.

Nathan shook his head before closing the gap between him and Haley, "She's out with Lucas," he muttered before pulling Haley into a rough kiss. He was going to have Haley tonight. He had waited for this opportunity for too long now.

Haley cringed inside when Nathan kissed her and she quickly pushed him away, her hand going up to slap him hard across the cheek. "Leave," she spat out wanting him gone.

"Don't be like that babe," Nathan muttered after Haley slapped him. Her slapping him just made him all the more determined so again he pulled her into another kiss, this time backing her up into a wall. "You know you want this," he whispered into her mouth in between kisses.

Haley felt like she was going to be sick as Nathan kissed her again and back her into a wall. When he told her she wanted this she raised her knee, hitting him right where she knew it would hurt, a small smirk soon showing when he moved away from her and held himself.

"Stupid bitch," Nathan snapped as he glared at Haley. "You are going to pay for what you did," he warned her before walking towards the door. Opening it he left her apartment, slamming the door behind her.

After Nathan left, Haley walked over to the couch in the living room, sitting down. She was shaking and scared from what had occurred with Nathan. He had almost raped her. Would have raped her had she not kneed him.

Haley wasn't sure how long she stayed on the couch but she was still there when Peyton finally returned later that night.

"Haley?" Peyton asked as she sat down on the couch beside her friend. "You okay?"

Shaking her head at Peyton's question, Haley swallowed before answering her. "Nathan almost raped me tonight," she admitted out loud. "I...I can't stay in Tree Hill and be near him, not after he threatened that I was going to pay for kneeing him. I only kneed him to stop him from hurting me."

Peyton frowned as she took in Haley's words, "You could go to the police," she suggested before putting her hand on Haley's back. It was clear that Haley was shook up from what had happened.

"Dan Scott rules this town Peyton, going to the police would do no good," Haley sighed knowing nothing would be done. "I think I am going to go back home to Charming. Go back home to my dad Piney and half-brother Opie," she nodded knowing it was for the best even if she didn't want too. "Nathan will never find me there and if he did at least the club is there."

Peyton nodded before frowning. She knew what Haley was saying was true but that didn't mean she didn't want to lose her best friend, her roommate because of the dick known as Nathan Scott. "You sure you really want to go back to Charming?" she asked hoping that Haley would reconsider. "I mean I know you said the club is there if Nathan ever did find you there, but, didn't you also leave because of the club? You didn't want to become someone's old lady or watch your half-brother become a part of that club. You didn't want to watch him ruin his life."

"I did leave because of that," Haley confirmed before shrugging. "But I just feel like I need to go back there P. Sawyer," she sighed before standing from the couch. "First I have to call my dad and set everything up but I feel this is for the best.

"And there is nothing I can do to change your mind?" Peyton asked, her voice sounding hopeful despite her lack of hope.

Haley shook her head no, "No," she stated out loud. After those words had left her mouth she felt Peyton pull her into a hug which caused her to smile some. "Are you crying on me Peyton?"

"Maybe," Peyton confessed as she held Haley closer to her. She hated that she'd have to say goodbye to the person she had grown closest too since her Freshmen year of college. That she'd have to watch as Haley went back to a life she didn't want to be in. A life she had left after graduating high school.

Haley just smiled some more and held her friend as she cried. Haley herself was refusing to cry, at least right now. She would probably cry on the long Greyhound ride back to Charming. She had also cried when she left Charming too, even if she had left to escape it still had hurt her because she was leaving behind her family, not just her blood family but the people she had grown close to in the club that she considered family.


End file.
